


Siete Cosas Sobre Ti

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Carta, F/M, Humor, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Rey le escribe una carta a Kylo Ren, expresando todo lo que le hace sentir. (Viñeta)Mi contribución al evento en twitter #CelebrateBenSolo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Reylo





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucas Films. Sin fines de lucro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey le escribe una carta a Kylo Ren, expresando todo lo que le hace sentir. [Viñeta] Mi contribución al evento en twitter #CelebrateBenSolo

Kylo se refugió en sus aposentos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo molestaría ahí, abrió el cajón de un compartimiento al lado de su cama. Sacó el pequeño sobre que aquella chatarrera le había dejado en su última conexión y lo abrió, desdobló el papel que contenía y comenzó a leer:

**Querido Ben Solo y odiado Kylo Ren:**

Me encuentro pensando una vez más en ti y me odio por esto ¿cómo es que llegué a este punto? ¿A qué hora fue que sucedió todo esto y no me di cuenta? Si los demás supieran sobre estos sentimientos encontrados que tengo hacia ti, probablemente perdería mi estatus de "Jedi".

He tratado de dejar pasar estos pensamientos, pero nunca puedo. Me haces enojar y quisiera golpearte una y otra vez.

A punto de perder los estribos y buscando tranquilizarme un poco es que debo decirte que hay siete cosas que no soporto de ti. Me permito enumerarlas a continuación:

Número 1: Eres berrinchudo. Si algo no se hace como tú quieres destruyes todo con tu bendito sable rojo ¿Es enserio? ¿Eres un adolescente acaso?

Número 2: Eres presumido: Te crees demasiado porque eres bueno en el combate y porque mides como 19 cm más que yo. Maldita genética.

Número 3: Estás en el lado oscuro. ¿Tengo que decir algo más?

Número 4: Eres extraño: ¿Qué es todo eso de buscar el casco semi quemado y deforme de tu abuelo Darth Vader?

Número 5: Tu casco ¡Ese bendito casco! ¿Por qué tienes que usar esa horrible cosa?

Número 6: Que siempre me quieres convertir al lado oscuro. ¡El lado luminoso es más divertido, tenemos ewoks y wookies! ¿Ustedes que tienen?

Y la última pero no menos importante cosa número 7 por la que te odio, te aborrezco, quiero golpearte, abofetearte y decirte que vayas y beses a un Rattar es que... no puedo odiarte porque siento muchas cosas cada que te veo ... ¡ARG!

Respiro un poco y me doy cuenta que el sentimiento de enojo se ha ido mermando mientras escribo esto y poco a poco una cálida sensación se abre paso y me inunda el cuerpo. Comienzo a sonreír y es inevitable no pensar en que también existen otras siete cosas que me fascinan de ti y hacen mi corazón estallar:

Número 1: Cómo me miras. ¡Dios! Me desarma el brillo en tus ojos y esa mirada de porg... ¡no puedo!

Número 2: El tic que tienes de tocarte el cabello... ¿Es algo inconsciente o si sabes que te ves muy sexy haciéndolo?

Número 3: Tu voz. Es profunda y grave... y cuando susurras... ¡Uff!

Número 4: Que siempre me has dicho la verdad. Siempre. No hay algo que me escondas, por pequeño o grande que sea y eso me gusta... nunca me has mentido y confío en todo lo que me dices, por eso.

Número 5: Tu luz. Si, Kylo... no, Ben... puedo verla, aunque la niegas, pero se nota, cuando estás conmigo esa luz que guardas quisiera salir y yo la he sentido antes y es muy dulce y cálida.

Número 6: Nuestra conexión. De alguna forma, la fuerza nos une intensamente y somos parte de esto que no entendemos pero que sentimos... una unión poderosa, profunda y luminosa.

Y la última pero no menos importante cosa número 7 que más me gusta y me fascina es que, sin que yo pueda evitarlo y sin que te lo propongas me haces sentir muchas cosas y creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Pero no te emociones mucho sobre esto... aún sigues en el lado oscuro.

ATT: Rey

Kylo se quedó mirando aquella carta con caligrafía torcida sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto de todo lo que acababa de leer.

— Entonces ¡¿Me odia o no?! —exclamó confundido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño desvarío! Hace unos días estaba escuchando canciones de mi adolescencia y salió la de 7 things de Miley Cyrus y pues, no sé, me imaginé a Rey en algún punto, describiéndole a Kylo lo que odiaba de él y claro lo que le gustaba, y a nuestro pobre bebé confundido sobre aquella carta. Así que lo escribí por diversión.  
> Hoy hay un evento en twitter #CelebrateBenSolo, y esta es mi pequeña contribución. Espero les guste. Le dedico este fic a mi amiga Mjoi25, escritora Reylo en esta plataforma y en wattpad a la que admiro mucho por como escribe y por lo linda que es! Ambas somos mexicanas y me da mucho gusto haberme topado con ella en esta galaxia enorme del fandom. A parte de que fue la primera en creer en mi página de FB: Reylo Fanfickers en Español. Te mando un abrazote Mjoi25! Espero que te guste y te haga sonreir, aunque sea cortito.
> 
> Saluditos y vayan a Twitter a unirse al festejo de nuestro bebé y nuestra Diada!


	2. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta de Kylo a la carta de Rey. Mi contribución al evento en twitter #ReuniteTheDyad

Rey despertó de sopetón. Sintió el rastro de una conexión en la fuerza con Kylo, sin embargo él no estaba ahí. La chica se giró y descubrió que en el lado vacío de su cama había un sobre negro, sabía perfectamente de quién era y porqué estaba ahí, era la respuesta de su querido y odiado Kylo Ren a su carta. Con nerviosismo, se incorporó en su cama, tomó el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado y desdobló el contenido:

**Querida y sólo un poco odiada Rey de Jakku:**

No sé cuál ha sido la intención de tu carta, pero creo que es muy curioso que ambos nos sintamos de forma… parecida. Yo tampoco puedo creer que tenga estas… sensaciones hacia ti. ¿Quién diría que alguien como tú podría sacarme de quicio? Porque, permíteme decirte que así es. Me desesperas, me sacas de mis casillas, me haces enojar y rabiar. Y dado a que veo que provoco ciertas cosas en ti, quiero que sepas que tú no te escapas de esto. Es por eso que te haré saber las siete cosas que más odio de ti, aunque debo confesar que son muchas más.

Número 1: Eres impulsiva. Te quejas de mis berrinches, pero, nunca quieres escuchar nada e interrumpes todo lo que quiero decirte. ¡Es imposible hablar contigo sin que terminemos envueltos en una pelea con los sables!

Número 2: Eres enojona. No puedo ni aparecer en la conexión cuando ya estás diciéndome serpiente asesina y regañándome por lo que sea. ¡Qué bendito carácter!

Número 3: Estás en el lado luminoso. No tengo nada que decir al respeto, sabes lo que pienso.

Número 4: Te crees la salvadora de todos. Es algo que me hace rabiar como no te imaginas. No Rey, NO PUEDES CON TODO, deja de querer resolverle la vida a toda la galaxia.

Número 5: Me quieres llevar al lado luminoso de regreso y… ¿quieres convencerme con porgs e ewoks? Debes saber que no soporto a los animales. Acá en el lado oscuro tenemos tecnología de punta, hasta tengo un droide que puede peinarme, aunque no lo ocupo mucho la verdad.

Número 6: No quieres que sea tu maestro. La verdad es que eso me ofende y me enoja. No hay nadie más calificado para entrenarte que yo. Entrené desde los 10 años hasta los 23 con Luke, después comencé a entrenar con Snoke con el cual ya llevo 6 años, soy el mejor piloto de la primera orden, sé innumerables tácticas de combate y me destaco en el uso del sable. Mi currículum me respalda y aún asi osaste en rechazarme. Error.

Pero hay otra cosa, la numero siete en esta lista, que, sobre las demás cosas, me desquicia, me hace perder la cabeza, que detesto y odio con todo mi ser es que ¡arg! ¡Maldita sea, Rey! ¡Estoy loco por ti! Y si, ¡Ya lo dije!

Aquí es donde reside mi dilema. Tengo tantas cosas, muchas más de siete para odiarte y acabar contigo, pero esa última, la que más pesa en este momento, me provoca una sensación extraña en todo el pecho. Cada vez que pienso en esto es así, exploto en enojo, pero después, pensar en ti, me calma y la claridad llega hasta mí. Me esfuerzo por negarlo, pero sé que es más fuerte que yo y entonces, como en este momento lo dejo salir todo, para confesarte que, también existen siete y más cosas que me gustan mucho de ti:

Número 1: Tu Sonrisa. La he visto muy pocas veces y quizás en un contexto de sarcasmo, pero la he visto en mis sueños también y es hermosa, eres hermosa.

Número 2: Tu valentía. Enfrentarte no sólo a mi, sino a toda una orden sin más que tus habilidades innatas y tus ganas de justicia, es algo digno de admirar para mi y que me gusta mucho.

Número 3: Tu estatura. Eres… perfecta, puedo imaginarte perfectamente en mis brazos y… bueno yo… mejor me paso al siguiente.

Número 4: Tus ojos. Son hermosos, a veces me gustaría contemplarlos más de cerca, por más tiempo. Tienen un brillo que nunca había visto antes…

Número 5: Tu bondad. Aunque ya dije que me molesta que quieras arreglar la vida de todos, llama demasiado mi atención que eres demasiado buena con todos los que te rodean y es algo natural en ti.

Número 6: Tu paz. Eso me transmites y hace tanto tiempo que yo no experimento eso, así que creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Y por último, y aunque me sienta muy confundido, tengo que decirte que… ¿sabes qué, Rey? Iré a decírtelo en persona.

La chica terminó de leer aquella carta con caligrafía perfecta. Su corazón latía al mil y se asustó. ¿En verdad iría a verla? ¿Él sabía en dónde estaba?

De pronto, escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta y se sobresaltó. ¿Sería él? ¿La había encontrado? Eso la hizo sentir nerviosa, porque se encontraba en Naboo junto con la resistencia, si la encontraba a ella, encontraba a todos.

Rey, se acercó temerosa, abrió la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba él. No llevaba su máscara y respiraba agitadamente. Ella se hizo para atrás y él entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de la mano. Los dos se veían, asombrados.

— Por favor, dime que no mataste a nadie para llegar hasta aquí…

— Ustedes los rebeldes tienen un serio problema con el asunto de su seguridad. Si hubiera venido a atacarlos, estarían muertos todos. Pero no he venido a eso, así que tranquila, no le hice daño a nadie.

— ¿Cómo es que sabías que estaba aquí? ¿ Y cómo es que llegaste en tan poco tiempo...?

— Ya tenía una pista de su paradero, tengo oídos en todos lados Rey, no lo olvides, y bueno, viajé mientras dormías... —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿A-A qué has venido? —se aventuró Rey con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Él tragó saliva.

— He venido a que me digas ¿Qué significa esto? —la mirada de Kylo era contrariada, estaba visiblemente nervioso y le mostró la carta en el puño, arrugada. Ella fue hasta la cama en donde había dejado la carta de él y se la enseñó. Ambos sentían la impaciencia y desconcierto del otro en su conexión.

— Pues también necesito saber eso que quieres decirme… —le mostró su carta perfecta.

— Tú empezaste, tu primero… —refutó el chico frustrado.

— ¿Estás aquí como Kylo Ren o Ben Solo?

— Rey, eres… — se acercó a ella, entre enojado y nervioso.

— ¿Soy qué? —lo retó.

— Esta es la número ocho, eres terca, demasiado terca…

— Y mi número ocho para ti es que…

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó él y la besó. Rey sintió los brazos de Ben aprisionarla y ella lo tomó del cuello fundiéndose en aquel contacto que ambos ansiaban. El beso fue apasionado desde el principio, nervioso, pero intenso. Sentía su corazón y el de él latir con violencia, rendidos ante el momento. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirarse y después de unos segundos ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Cuál es tu número ocho? —le preguntó él —ella se acercó a sus labios hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia y habló:

— Que besas muy bien —confesó, arremetiendo nuevamente su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajaja y así quedó la respuesta! Si soy sincera no la tenía planeada, pero varias de ustedes me la pidieron cuando publiqué las siete cosas de Rey para Kylo. En un universo alterno esto hubiera pasado jajaja, a parte me gustan las diferencias entre sus cartas y que él fuera el que tomara la iniciativa de irla a ver y "aclarar" las cosas y me gustó cómo se dieron las cosas al final, muy al estilo de los dos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño desvarío! Hace unos días estaba escuchando canciones de mi adolescencia y salió la de 7 things de Miley Cyrus y pues, no sé, me imaginé a Rey en algún punto, describiéndole a Kylo lo que odiaba de él y claro lo que le gustaba, y a nuestro pobre bebé confundido sobre aquella carta. Así que lo escribí por diversión.
> 
> Hoy hay un evento en twitter #CelebrateBenSolo, y esta es mi pequeña contribución. Espero les guste. 
> 
> Saluditos y vayan a Twitter a unirse al festejo de nuestro bebé y nuestra Diada!


End file.
